Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to data processing devices and more particularly, to implementing flexible memory command sequencers.
Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are incorporating more complex memory devices, as well as large numbers and diverse types of memory devices, to cope with ever increasing data storage and performance requirements. One type of computer system may include a 3D-stacked memory consisting of stacked memory dies, while other types of computer systems using other types of memory devices are also contemplated. Various types of memory devices may be utilized in these computer systems, including random-access memory (RAM), static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), high-speed CMOS, high-density DRAM, eDRAM, 3D stacked memory (e.g., stacked DRAM), interposer-based integrated memory, multi-chip modules (MCM), off-chip DRAM on a motherboard, non-volatile RAM (NVRAM), magneto-optical storage medium, read only memory (ROM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), double data rate SDRAM (DDR SDRAM), phase-change memory, spin-transfer torque magnetic RAM, memristor, extended data output (EDO) RAM, Rambus RAM, Rambus DRAM, erasable programmable memory (EEPROM), solid-state memory, hard disk drive, optical storage mediums, etc. Often, these memories utilize fixed memory request processing routines that are too rigid for diverse applications. Processing memory requests in a fixed manner can result in unnecessary delay in the resolution of the memory requests and can inefficiently use system resources.
Accordingly, systems and methods supporting more flexible approaches to processing memory requests are desired.